


Night Shift

by curvebreaker



Series: curvetober 2020 [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Deepthroating, FaceFucking, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Suffocation threat, if were being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curvebreaker/pseuds/curvebreaker
Summary: Kinktober Day 2: Choking / DeepthroatDave's job is easy: lay back and provide a hole for his owner in case John wants a night time quickie. Unfortunate that he needs to breathe with that same hole.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Series: curvetober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

> There's a reason "safe, sane, and consensual" is a thing in real life.

Dave stamps down on his panic and aggressively sticks to his training as he struggles to breathe around John's cock. The sleepy groan above him doesn't give any confidence at all as the meat in his mouth gets thicker and harder.

In all truth, he had been anticipating this all night, but spending hours doing nothing, even while trapped under the blankets and surrounded by heat and musk, must have made him doze off. As such, he was rudely awakened by the semi hard cock humping around his face a few times in search of the mouth it was now sleepily rutting in. Dave was situated perfectly in place for the unconscious oral rape, strapped down immobile at the side of John's queen sized bed, face at crotch height and mouth held wide open with a ring gag. 

This was his job, after all, keeping his owner's dick wet. But it's also his first night shift and he didn't exactly sign up for this.

He'd only recently been able to take John to the root without throwing up. His gag reflex was a stubborn bitch and didn't like fat, spongy cockheads using his uvula as a punching bag. But even it admitted defeat to John's own brand of stubborn, fucking Dave's throat for hours every day, either with his cock or a toy, until Dave could get his nose buried in dark pubes and bottom lip caressing the top of John's sac in one thrust without puking out his feeding. It took weeks though and Dave was more familiar with the taste of his stomach than he ever wanted to be. That and the feeling of sneakers against testicle as he was punished for each failure. The thought forces a whimper from him. He digs his left index finger harder into this thumb to ward off a gag at the resulting thrust.

The new ability came with more responsibility, however, hence his new position as the midnight masturbation station. 

John's almost fully hard now and Dave can only do his best to gasp in air when he can, not an easy task with a big cock taking up most of his airway and with John slowly turning onto his stomach for better access to Dave's mouth. 

He's in the beginning of a breath when John finally slams in completely, the girth of him filling up Dave's throat entirely and then some, rubbing painfully on sensitive tissue deep down where nothing but food and air should go as the other man bottoms out. Balls on his chin, thighs awkwardly around Dave's skinny shoulders. Even if his throat had room for anything besides cock, the new position has Dave's nose buried in the hair and flesh of John's pubic mound and he can only hope he has enough oxygen to make it to the end because the bastard is still  _ asleep _ .

And then he starts fucking.

Everything before this was just idle, sleepy humping and Dave can't help but wish for it now that he realized all the panic before was merely a prelude, an almost enjoyable walk in the park. Now the penis in his throat is rock hard and fully submitting to its biological imperative to fuck and release into a warm hole without conscious superego to hold it back. This was true panic. His throat is nothing more than a sleeve for the cock inside it relentlessly seeking pleasure, not even bothering to pull out as it grinds into the restricting muscle. 

It's not that John is any kinder when he's awake, in fact his owner takes pleasure in choking Dave out in this exact same way, it's that at least awake John wouldn't willingly let his toy actually suffocate to death if only out of practicality. Asleep John doesn't even know to care and Dave has no reassurance he'll wake up if he passes out like this. 

Choked to death by an unconscious oral rape. Definitely near the bottom of the list for ways to go. 

Sleep John doesn't know nor care about the survival threat Dave's facing right now and just presses harder against Dave's face like he can get any deeper. Dave can't see trapped under John's pelvis in the dark but his eyes are rolling back and streaming as his throat spasms, lungs heaving for air, all futile and probably just pleasant feeling to the cock killing him. 

_ He can't die like this. _

But there's nothing he can do. Can't move in his restraints, can't bite with his jaw held open by the ring gag, can't even puke with the entirety of his esophagus fitted around John's too big phallus.

A wretched sob, maybe a scream, maybe a plea, tears from him.

All it does is use the last of his oxygen and vibrate John's cock one last time before-

Darkness. 

.

.

.

Dave doesn't know when he comes back into consciousness, isn't even aware that he did.

It's still dark and unpleasantly warm and hard to breathe. 

But he can breathe.

His throat hurts like hell, sore like he had a bad cold and decided to swallow some sand on top of it but also grossly phlegmy. His mouth tastes salty, bitter, and sour. Familiar like the still wet, flaccid penis mushed against half his face, tip just barely out of Dave's mouth.

Above him John continues to snore away.

**Author's Note:**

> I like this concept a lot but ehh about this writing. Oh well, hope you enjoy more cute boys choking on dick because it's a staple.


End file.
